


Jaws

by atfcx



Series: a prompt a week [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Forests, Humour, Lost in Forest, Prompt Fic, Writing Prompt, literally makes no sense but kinda fun to write, sharks???, think i fell asleep while writing this, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atfcx/pseuds/atfcx
Summary: prompt:Imagine a world where sharks swim in the forest and you somehow find yourself lost in the woods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fun story: this has been quite a bad week for me and i have exams next week so i haven't written anything and i just remembered about my 2017 challenge to write (at least) 1 prompt every week so i whipped this up, literally its so dumb and shit and i'm vv tired and i think i kinda fell asleep while writing, but it's 1:30 am so technically i failed my own writing challenge within the first two weeks i love my life
> 
> enjoy (;

During the almost-three decades of his life so far, Josh Dun asked himself (or perhaps they were subconsciously directed towards God) a lot of questions. The question that came up most often was _why am I like this?_ and was exactly what he was wondering right now.

“Lost in the woods and it's almost dark. Trust you, Josh,” he grumbled to himself as he gingerly picked his way through the bushes and piles of leaves scattered around the forest floor. How had it even happened? (That was probably the second most-asked question.) He was about 99% positive that his usual walk home didn't include trudging right through the middle of a forest.

He sensed everything was about to go even more wrong a split second before everything did, in fact, go even more wrong.

It was the birds. They went silent all at once, as if someone had flicked a switch. He registered it a few seconds later, raising his head to the treetops in slightly exaggerated suspicion.

While his attention was occupied with frowning at trees, a shape pounded through the undergrowth in the blind fashion that could only be be described as terror. Before Josh could even react the man had collided with him with such force that he was almost knocked off his feet. The stranger blinked once as though just realising he was there, then promptly began clutching at his sleeve desperately.

“Hey!” Josh feebly attempted to squirm away, yet the man's grip only tightened. “Calm down, what's wrong?”

Finally, he managed to croak out one single word. “Run.” Then he was taking off again, dragging Josh with him and this time he really did lose his footing, hands stinging as he smacked onto the rather twiggy ground. The man's obvious panic had alarmed him and he jumped up and raced after him. “Tell me what's wrong!” he shouted between pants.

“Don't look back!” was his answer.

Obviously he looked back. All he could distinguish was a floating shadow snaking its way between the trees, effortlessly closing the distance between them.

He kept running, dread fuelling him as he followed the man even as the ground turned to bog and they had to grab at each other to avoid slipping. When they finally made it to firm ground and they were able to sprint again, Josh's snapback came flying off his head from the mere speed he was running at. Instinctively he slowed and half-turned as though to go back for it; then the man was yanking him violently and screaming “Are you crazy?” right in his ear.

So he kept running. Over and over his companion would mumble “Almost there, not far now” until Josh began to doubt he even knew what he was saying. Without even looking he could sense the shadow coming closer, almost lazily, as if it knew they couldn't outrun it and was simply biding its time. It had only been a matter of minutes, if even, yet he seemed to have been running for an entire lifetime. As the seconds inched past his dread turned to immense fear.

Without warning the man veered sharply to the left, pulling Josh with him (miraculously he kept his balance). The edge of the woods was up ahead and for some reason this filled him with hope. “Not far now,” the man continued confidently. They ran even faster, despite how impossible it had seemed and despite how the trees were packed closer together here, looming towards them so suddenly in the gloom that it was a wonder how neither of them had collided with one.

Finally, finally, they made it out. Several metres from the forest edge the man collapsed to the ground in exhaustion which Josh took as his cue to let his guard down. Leaning heavily on his knees, he watched the trees in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the mysterious shadow that was chasing them. He could see it as it sped straight towards them and for a horrifying moment he thought it wouldn't stop; at the last second it turned and retreated into the darkness. The moonlight glanced off its body momentarily and what he saw made his jaw drop.

It was a shark. In the _forest_. Swimming in _air_.

He managed to contain his laughter for a full ten seconds before it erupted from him.

“What the-” he choked out between gasps of laughter. At some point he dropped to his knees. “What the _fuck?_ ” Eventually he quietened, then he caught the man's eye and instantaneously both of them were in hysterics, rolling on the ground and clutching their stomachs at the hilarity of the entire situation.

Later, long after they've sobered up, the man will break the silence. “Hi,” he'll say with a short laugh. “I'm Tyler. Tyler Joseph.” And outstretch his hand.

The other will answer, “Josh.” And take his hand.


End file.
